Райнер Вульфкасл
|статус = |псевдоним = МакБейн |волосы = Светлые |возраст = 32 |деятельность = Актёр |родственники = отец: Стратаофугус Вульфкасл, мать : Миссис Вульфкасл, жена: Мария Куимби , дочь: Грета Вульфкастл |появление = The Way The Was |озвучен = Гарри Ширер }}Райнер Люфтваффе Вульфкасл (англ. Rainier Luftwaffe Wolfcastle) – звезда боевиков и пародия на Арнольда Шварценеггера. Прославился ролью брутального полицейского МакБэйна. Вульфкасл начал свою актерскую карьеру еще в детстве в Австрии. Владеет F40 Ferrari и Hummer H1. Женат на Марии Куимби и имеет дочь Грету. Биография Помимо серии МакБэйна, Вульфкасл также играл Радиоактивного Человека в злополучной кино-адаптации серии комиксов. Также пробовал себя в комедийных ролях. Политика У Вульфкасла, кажется, есть политические амбиции, как отметил Джо Куимби. Является членом внутреннего круга Республиканской партии Спрингфилда, наряду с Бернсом, Клоуном Красти, Доктором Хиббертом, Богатым Техасцем, графом Дракулой и Бобом Доулом. Вульфкасл выступал в поддержку республиканского кандидата в мэры. Проблемы Он часто борется с проблемами веса, хотя и пытается выдать это за подготовку к роли. Его фильмы часто критикуются, Джей Шерман представил Вульфкасла в интервью на своем телевизионном шоу, как "звезда предосудительных фильмов МакБейна". Карьера Вульфкасл начал свою актерскую карьеру в детстве в Австрии, появляясь в телевизионной рекламе колбасок Fritz Schnackenpfefferhausen. Примерно в то же время он начал экспериментировать с бодибилдингом, и его телосложение принесло ему главную роль в нескольких порнофильмах, полки с которыми заметил Гомер во время распродажи в доме Вульфкасла. Он также был главным действующим лицом на рекламе баров "PowerSauce Bars". Райнер Вульфкасл был ведущим на церемонии Оскар, знаменитостью-судьей на конкурсе дураков от радиостанции KBBL (вместе с Клоуном Красти и Мадлен Олбрайт), ведущим ток-шоу (которое было ужасно даже по мнению Барта) и гостем на других передачах. Он также был совладельцем Planet Springfield, наряду с Чаком Норрисом, Джонни Карсоном и русской мафией. Фильмы Его другие фильмы включают помощь, (не смейтесь, это не комедия); миссис Мама (фильм , основанный на сценарии Мардж Симпсон); Frankenberry: The Movie , я стрелять ваше лицо , я стрелять Your Face Again и McBain: Давайте Глупо , 90-минутный фильм , состоящий из МакБейн выполнения стоячую комедию в характере (и с использованием автоматического оружия на зрителей , которые перебивают его), что было сказано, стоил $ 80 млн для производства. Он также имел неназванный фильм , который участвует в "Magic билет" в сюжетной линии , которая была бомба, которая дала ему тяжелые приступы депрессии , когда напоминают о нем. Он обвинил провал фильма от проблем сценариев , которые изводили его с первого дня развития. Его самая большая загадка, как очевидно teutophone может уйти с игрой ирландец. Вульфкасл также играл главную роль как г-жа Мама . Он утверждал , что он создал эту историю , но она была первоначально написана Мардж Симпсон в сезоне 18, хотя она не жаловалась на плагиате , как она была довольна , что это было даже сделано. Однажды он вступил в армию , чтобы снимать фильмы по набору персонала, но был отправлен в линии фронта пехоты вместо этого. Фильмография *McBain (1991) *McBain II (1992) *McBain III (1994) *McBain IV: Fatal Discharge (1996) *McBain V: The Final Chapter (2000) *McBain VI: You Have the Right to Remain Dead (2002) *McBain: Let's Get Silly (cost $80 million, 1994) *Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy: The Movie *My Baby is an Ugly Man *Undercover Nerd *Magic Ticket *Let's Get Nerdy *Help! My Son is a Nerd (Not a comedy) *Mrs. Mom (movie based on a Marge Simpson script) *Frankenberry: The Movie 2: The Frankenberry Wears *I Shoot Your Face *I Shoot Your Face Again *Father of the Presibot *Jaws of Life *The Real Deal *Total Explosion *Saving Irene Ryan *Nudist Camp Commandant *The Incredible Shrinking McBain За Завесой Смеха Wolfcastle является пародией бодибилдер, актер и политик Арнольд Шварценеггер . В эпизоде, " Звезда Бернс ," Гарри Ширер не смог озвучить Рейнир для одной сцены, так что Дэн Кастелланета заполнены его для него. Характер был первоначально относился к как в рамках шоу и производственной командой в качестве МакБейн , взятой из роли , которую он изобразил в вымышленном франшизы действие фильма. Тем не менее, в течение короткого времени, Симпсоны не могли использовать имя МакБейн , потому что фильм с таким же названием (не связанные с Симпсоны характер) был выпущен в 1991 году За это время производители фильма отказались дать Twentieth Century Fox и Мэтт Грёнинга зазор производства компании использовать название "МакБейн", так что название Райнер Вульфкасл был использован , чтобы обойти это. Позже, использование "МакБейн" , как альтер-эго и продолжающейся серии обоих Wolfcastle о фильмах вернулся в шоу. Он является переплата изобразитель действия героя, МакБейн. Его самый большой театральный стрейч играет Радиоактивный Человек. Симпсоны в кино Вульфкасла себе кратко можно увидеть в разъяренная толпа в " The Simpsons Movie ". Арнольд Шварценеггер также появляется в фильме в качестве президента, составленный почти так же , как Wolfcastle (кроме как с темными волосами и дополнительных линий на его лице , представляющего возраст Шварценеггера, который превратит 60 через месяц после премьеры фильма) и озвучивает Гарри Ширер , используя голос Вульфкасла, Как отмечалось ранее; Страна Ренье происхождения весьма вероятно , Австрия, такой же , как Арнольд Шварценеггер . Название "Рейнир" является вариант написания Rainer , общего немецкого имени. Кроме того , "Рейнир" является общей ссылкой на Mt. Ренье, большой вулкан в пределах видимости Сиэтле, штат Вашингтон. Большинство Симпсоны имена персонажей приходят с улиц и достопримечательностей в районе Портленд, штат Орегон, в родном городе Симпсоны создатель Мэтт Гроунинг . Факты * Люфтваффе в его имени означает ВВС на немецком. * Имя его жены Марии является отсылкой к бывшей жене Шварценеггера, Марии Шрайвер. Галерея McBain_Tapped_Out.png|МакБейн Wolfcastle_wedding.png|Райнер Вульфкасл с Марией Куимби Jessica_rabbit_.jpeg|Райнер Вульфкасл в кино wolfcastle wedding.png|Rainier Wolfcastle and Maria getting married. The Quimbys are guests in the first row. 222px-Rainier Wolfcastle.gif McBain Tapped Out.png|As McBain Wolfcastle as Radioactive Man.png|As Radioactive Man Jessica rabbit .jpeg|Rainier dressed as Jessica Rabbit The Serfsons(13).PNG|Rainier as a knight The serfons7 (31).PNG 3003 caps (28).jpg 3003 caps (25).jpg Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ссылки en:Rainier Wolfcastle de:Rainier Wolfcastle es:Rainier Wolfcastle fr:Rainier Wolfcastle Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Живые персонажи Категория:Персонажи, показанные с 2 сезона Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Гарри Ширером Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи, помещённые на Спрингфилдскую аллею славы Категория:Жители Спрингфилда Категория:Немцы Категория:Взрослые персонажи Категория:Женатые персонажи Категория:Родители Категория:Семья Вульфкастл Категория:Артисты Категория:Бизнесмены Категория:Республиканцы Категория:Пародии Категория:Блондины Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода